The New Girls
by KumiHatari
Summary: Two new girls come to the Japan as exchange students for the Minamono residence, but when they reaveal they're from the Makai looking for Yoko Kurama, who knows what will happen?
1. Kumiko and Kazumi of the Makai

Disclaimer: I actually own something this time! Ok, I still don't own YYH,  
but I DO own the characters Kumi, Kazumi, Koji, and Mariko.  
A/N: As I promised to you pickle people, this is my new story NEW GIRLS!  
Yes. I know I totally suck at summaries, but here's my try. Ok. Two new  
girls come to the YYH team. One is a 5 year old doubutsutachi (cheetah)  
youkai who can actually fight. (YAY KAZUMI!) The other is a kitsune yasha  
who is................................. from.................................... (Oh the suspense!).................................................  
KURAMA'S PAST! (That was stupid.-__-) She takes him back to the Makai, but  
he remembers nothing about how to act or even how to speak there! It's not  
mushy or anything like that so just read it ok? (Oh, and I promise it's not  
as bad as the summery. ^___^)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
KURAMA  
"3, 2, 1..............Okaerinasai Kasan." I can always tell when my mother comes  
home; it's like a sixth sense of mine.  
"Hello Suichi. Did you finish your homework?"  
"Hai. Three hours ago."  
"You finished all your homework at 4:00?"  
"Hai." I always finish my homework around 4:00. Why is she so surprised all  
the time?  
As she sat down at the table she suddenly said something that I wouldn't  
expect. "Suichi, you have a letter."  
"I have a what?"  
"A letter, from someone named Kumiko Hitaroshi."  
I start to think to myself. 'Do I know a Kumiko? There is a Kumiko in my  
school, but her last name isn't Hitaroshi.' I walk over to the table and  
pick up the letter that my Kasan put aside for me. As I open the letter I  
try to recognize the handwriting, but can't, so I decide just to read it  
and see what it says.  
T o the Minamono Residence,  
Kon'nichiwa! My name is Kumiko Hitaroshi; the exchange student agency  
told me your names were Suichi and Shiori. I was told I would be coming to  
Japan in 3 days as an exchange student, well duh- if I was told by an  
exchange student agency what your names were, obviously I'm an exchange  
student. ANYWAY! I've sent you this letter to tell you that I'm coming in 3  
days along with my little sister Kazumi who is now 5 years old. (As a  
warning to you, we both get sugar high very easily, so you better hide your  
sugary foods.)  
About me and my sister..................................ummmmmm it's kind of hard to  
describe myself, so I'll start with my sister. As I said before, Kazumi is  
5 years old. We call her Kazi-chan and she only lets people who are close  
to her call her that- family, friends, ect. She is very smart for her age.  
I say that because she's in 2nd grade. I won't describe how she looks  
because I want you people to be somewhat surprised when we come.  
Ok, now I have to describe myself. I'm 13 and am a freshman in high  
school; I guess I'm smart too. My grades are all A's, but I really do suck  
at math-baka math- and my favorite subject is Writing/Literature and  
Science. I like music-a lot! I listen to music every night before I go to  
sleep on my CD player. Don't ask me what kind of music because it changes a  
lot. The only music I despise is country. As long as I don't hear country  
music, I'm fine. Again I won't describe how I look so you'll be surprised.  
I look forward to learning about the both of you when my little  
sister and I come. You both seem very nice, even though all I know is your  
names.  
^__^ Ja ne!  
Exchange Girl,  
Kumiko Hitaroshi ^___^  
P.S. - I like the names Suichi and Shiori. Not trying to be a suck up, your  
names are just really cool! Ja ne!  
I put the letter back on the table and slowly glance at the date on the  
letter. April 17, 2003. The date today was April 20, 2003.  
"What is it Suichi? What was the letter about?" asked my curious Kasan.  
"It's a letter from the exchange student we're getting today."  
"Today?"  
"I'd forgotten as well."  
"Is the guest room even clean?"  
"I think so, it should be."  
Suddenly the doorbell rang.  
"That must be her now." I hurry to the door and open it to see a girl about  
13 years in age and another smaller girl about 5 years of age.  
"Kon'nichiwa!" Greeted the 13 year old cheerfully. "I'm Kumiko and this is  
Kazi-chan. Is this the Minamono residence?"  
"Hai. I'm Suichi. My Kasan and I just got your letter that said you'd be  
here in 3 days."  
"That took 3 days to get here?"  
"Obviously that's the case."  
The 13 year old was about 5' 6", slightly shorter than me, with lavender  
eyes that rivaled the color of Botan's. Both the girls had hair that was  
about shoulder length and looked black at first glance, but changed color  
to a very dark brown when they turned in the light. The 5 year old looked  
about 4' 1", slightly shorter than Hiei, and had eyes that were bright  
yellow and made her look pure evil. She was holding a blue stuffed teddy  
bear with a rabbit costume and seemed very scared. I still wonder why. Was  
I scary to her?  
KUMI  
"So can we come in?" I asked as I tried to pry Kazi-chan's arm off my leg.  
"Oh, of coarse."  
As I walked inside the house, I wondered if the information I had gathered  
throughout the past 16 years was true. I had been looking for Yoko Kurama  
for a long time now with many failed leads, and I really didn't feel like  
looking anymore- although it was quite fun to kill all people standing in  
my way of finding him.  
"You must be the new exchange student." Said a woman with a gigantic smile.  
She looked nothing like Suichi, but I assumed this was his Kasan.  
"Hai, and this is my little sister Kazumi. Say hi Kazumi."  
"Hi." She said in a small voice.  
"Aren't you sweet." Said the Kasan-type-person.  
"Are you Suichi's Kasan?" I asked pretending I didn't know.  
"Hai, I am."  
"I thought so. Ano...........what should I call you?"  
"Call me the same thing he calls me. Kasan."  
"Alright."  
"Suichi, show her to her room would you? I'm going to bed."  
"Alright Kasan."  
"Gomen ne for going to sleep right when you arrive."  
"It's alright. You've probably worked hard today."  
She smiles at me, and then walks up the stairs to her room. We follow when  
she is out of sight.  
As we go up the stairs to my new room, tons of questions flood my  
head. Like, 'What has he been doing for the past 16 years?' 'Why does he  
seem so connected to that Shiori woman?' 'Why the hell do I have to call  
her Kasan? She ain't my momma!' 'What if this is the wrong person? Koji's  
gonna be soooooooo mad at me!' 'Why did he send me on this mission anyway?  
It doesn't make any sense. They weren't rivals or anything.'  
"So you two are from America?" said Suichi shaking me from my thoughts.  
"Hai, but I was born in Japan. That's why I wanted to join this program.  
Kazi-chan hasn't been here once in her life and I wanted her to see my  
homeland."  
He smiles at Kazumi who doesn't seem to like him much. "Well, here's your  
room. I'm bored, so I'm going to watch T.V. If you need anything just tell  
me ok?"  
"Alright we will. See you in the morning."  
"Good Night."  
Kazi-chan and I walk into our room as he walks off. I close the door and  
lock it. Sliding down the door, I change into my youkai form. Then, like  
clockwork, Koji calls.  
"Moshi, moshi?" I say pretending not to know who is on the other line.  
"Don't moshi, moshi me! You know I hate that ningen word!" Koji's voice is  
low and mystical. There's this factor in his voice that you just can't  
explain. Come to think of it, Suichi has the same kind of voice.  
"Why don't you like moshi, moshi? It sounds nice to me."  
"Then you say it to yourself, not to me!"  
"Fine Koji, don't get all mad, I'll stop."  
"Ii. So, is it him?"  
"You mean this Suichi person? I'm not sure yet. I'm thinking the  
probability is no. He loves this ningen woman so much, it's sickening. No  
youkai would love a ningen this much."  
"Keep an eye out just to be safe alright? I'll contact you in the morning,  
so try to find something out by then."  
"Alright, I'll try, but I'm not guaranteeing you anything."  
"Just do what you can then."  
"Hai Koji. I'll talk to you in the morning."  
"Good night Kumiko."  
"Bye Koji." I hang up my cell phone and throw it lazily on the bed.  
"My Kami-sama he talks way too much! I'm so tired. Matte, where's Kazi-  
chan?" I look toward the base of the bed where I spot a sleeping Kazumi now  
in her youkai form. I smile. "Now how come she has all the good ideas?"  
I crawl into bed and fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.  
**********************************************************  
The next morning I'm woken up by the window of my room opening. Thinking  
whatever opened the window could be a threat; I get my claws ready to  
fight. As it comes closer to my bed, I become more and more alert, ready to  
strike at any moment. Suddenly, it stops and says.  
"Who the hell are you?"  
"ME!? Who the hell are you!?" Standing on the side of my bed is a very  
small person, maybe a little taller than Kazumi, with black hair and red  
eyes.  
"Never mind who I am! You shouldn't be here!" he reaches back and pulls out  
a katana.  
"Aa, a fighting boy, how sweet. It's gonna take a lot more than a katana to  
beat me!"  
"We'll just see about that."  
Then suddenly, at 6:00 AM on a Friday morning, a fight broke out. Now  
pickle people, I was way too tired to see exactly what I was doing because  
I was very tired. I must have done something right though, because after  
about 5 minutes, the black haired, red eyed, 5' 2" person's katana was now  
in my bleeding hands. I quickly took the katana out of his hands and flung  
it into the door as soon as Suichi walked into the room.  
The look on both the boy's faces was similar to this O__O as Suichi spoke.  
"Kumi..........................Hiei..............................what happened and why did you ruin my door?"  
"YOU KNOW HIM!?" "YOU KNOW HER!?" (I put the two quotes together like that  
because we said this at the same time. Just in case you people were  
confused. ^__^)  
"Yes I do. Kumiko, meet Hiei. Hiei, Kumiko. She's an exchange student from  
America and she'll be staying here for a year." He explained to the person  
he'd just introduced me to as Hiei.  
"HIEI!? THE HIEI!? I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you!?"  
"Why would you have hurt me!? All you did was throw my katana into a door!"  
"Oh yeah. Gomen for that too." I say looking at the door that now has  
Hiei's katana stuck in it.  
"Kumiko, I came here to tell you to get ready for school. You have 2 and a  
half hours." Suichi interrupted.  
"Oh, ok. Where's Kasan?"  
"She just left for work."  
"At 6 AM!?"  
"Hai. You'll get used to it."  
"Whatever, I'll just go get ready now."  
"What about Kazumi?"  
"What about her?"  
"Don't you have to wake her up?"  
"Why would I do a stupid thing like that? She's a growing doubutsutachi  
cub, she needs her rest."  
"She's a growing what!?"  
"Ano..........................ano................................" DAMN, DAMN, DAMN, DAMN! I did not just say  
that! Maybe I can play it off like I'm just tired or something. "She is a  
growing girl."  
"A minute ago, you said she was a growing cheetah cub."  
"That's not what I said silly!"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Hai, I'm sure. Maybe you should get your ears checked."  
"My ears are perfect thank you!"  
"Whatever snake boy!" I yelled as I walked off.  
"Snake boy? She couldn't come up with anything else?" asked a confused  
Hiei.  
"Snakes don't have ears Hiei." I heard Suichi say as I stopped paying  
attention.  
  
As I got downstairs, I was about to look in the big huge white box to see  
if there was any demon food inside when I heard my cell phone ring. I let  
out a small scream of surprise as I finally realized that my phone had  
somehow gotten in my kimono sleeve.  
"Moshi, moshi?"  
"What did I tell you about that damned word!?"  
"Aa, kon'nichiwa Koji-sama."  
"I'll let you slide this time. So, did you find anything out?"  
"Well, he knows Hiei."  
"NANI!?"  
"Hai, it's true. They're upstairs talking right now."  
"How did you find out?"  
"Morning fight, short story, but I really don't feel like explaining."  
"Fine. I'll let you go the rest of the day. You better find something out  
by then."  
"Alright Koji-sama."  
"Good bye Kumiko-sama."  
"Bye Koji, and stop calling me!" I hang up the phone and put it back in my  
kimono sleeve. Now it was time for food!  
I looked in the big white box to find nothing but a bunch of ningen food.  
"SUICHI! WHERE'S ALL YOUR FOOD!?" I yell angry that I can't eat.  
"It's in the refrigerator."  
So that's what this big white thing is called. "But I just looked in there  
and there's no food!"  
"What do you mean there's no food? We just went shopping." He said coming  
down the stairs.  
"But there's no damn food in there."  
He looks in the refrigerator, then looks at me like I'm the stupidest  
person on Earth. "What do you mean there's no food? There's a lot of food  
in here!"  
"But I don't eat this food."  
"You're allergic to everything here?"  
"No, I just don't eat it."  
"Then you won't be eating now will you? Now hurry up, we'll be late for  
school."  
"All you have here is ningen food!?"  
"I said the same thing." Said Hiei coming out of nowhere.  
"Wait, you're a youkai?"  
"Damn, my second slip-up. Hai, I am a youkai, kitsune youkai to be exact. I  
was sent by Koji Akamatsu to come find you in the Ningekai."  
"Koji Akamatsu? He's still living?!"  
"Hai and he's wanted to find you for 16 years. I have no clue why though."  
He lets out a long sigh. "I thought I'd never see him again, damn, I don't  
want to see him again!"  
"So you know him?"  
"Hai, long story. Right now, get your little sister up, she's going to 2nd  
grade at the elementary school. You and I have to be at high school by 8:00  
AM. We'll deal with this later."  
"Wait, one more question."  
"Nani?"  
"Are you really Yoko?"  
"Hai."  
**********************************************************  
Well, first chapters always suck, so please come back for chapter 2. It  
will tell all the weird things about Kumiko and Kazumi. And who Mariko is.  
So please come back pickle people! I need reviews to live! 


	2. School Part 1

KUMI  
I hesitated to get Kazumi out of bed. If I woke her up too early, she'd start clawing at me like I was one of her worst enemies and wouldn't stop until I got hold of her flailing hands. As I opened the door to get back into the room, I wished I was back in the Makai with my REAL little sister, MW-chan.  
  
MW stood for Mr. Wuggles. It was the name she gave herself not too long ago. I wasn't sure of the reason, but so I wouldn't have to argue with her odd logic, I agreed to call her that and soon forgot her real name anyway. MW-chan was an early riser, so I never had to wake her up, Kazi- chan on the other hand............................................  
  
I found Kazumi curled into a ball under the covers. Slowly I lifted the covers as her yellow eyes opened in fury. Oh no, it was about to come. I could already feel her sharp tiny claws in my flesh.  
  
Suddenly, she said, "I don't want to get up Kumi, leave me alone."  
  
For a five year old, she sure acted mean towards everyone around her. Five year olds are supposed to be somewhat happy and joyful, even by Makai standards, but Kazumi was just the opposite.  
  
"Come on Kazumi, you have to get up. We're going to have to stay here for a while and that means you have to go to school."  
  
"School?! Koji never said anything about going to school. You just want to go to impress him."  
  
For some reason, Kazumi thought that I liked Koji, but it was the other way around. I hated Koji, and he liked me. The only reason I went on missions for him was because he saved me and my family a long time ago from something and someone I wish to forget forever. He tried to save Kazumi's family, but it was too late, all he could do was save Kazumi.  
  
He couldn't take care of her, and didn't want to see anyone die under his hand so he gave her to me as my adopted little sister. She must have been very attached to her family, because she wouldn't talk to me or MW for a whole month. She started to trust us little by little, but we still don't have the same trust that she once gave to her family.  
  
"No Kazi-chan. In order to finish this mission we have to go to school, it's the only way. Now hurry and get dressed, we'll be late."  
  
She got out of bed, her hair strictly staying to one side, and walked out of the room to the bathroom. I sat on the bed and let out a deep sigh. How was I going to get this to work? Koji didn't tell me why he wanted me to find Yoko so I had no clue what to do. Usually, I'd know what Koji was after, but this time, my mind drew a blank so big that my mind turned to white paste.  
  
I hated not knowing what was going on. Being that nosiness ran in my family, people just told us what was going on anyway. But Koji, he was different. He would sell his soul before he told any of us his plans before he thought it was the perfect moment. Either MW would figure it out, or we'd just wait for him to tell us.  
  
My phone rang. I looked, hoping it was someone else, but it was indeed Koji.  
  
"You already called me this morning! I just hung up, so do you really think I figured anything out!?"  
  
"My, my Kumiko-sama, you seem a little testy this morning."  
  
"Is there anything else you would wish to say before I rudely hang up the phone?"  
  
"Hai. I want to know if that annoying little sister of yours found out why I was doing this."  
  
"Even if she did, I doubt she would call me this early in the morning."  
  
"So she hasn't told you anything?"  
  
"No, not yet anyway."  
  
"Ii. Now, you know what to do. If anything else comes up.................."  
  
"I know Koji, I'll contact you."  
  
"Ii. Ja ne Kumiko-sama."  
  
Just before he hung up, I remembered what was just said to me about five minutes ago.  
  
"Aa, Koji."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"It's him, you were right." Not wanting to hear him anymore, I hung up the phone as he gasped triumphantly on the other line.  
  
I lay back on the bed and tried as hard as I could to stay awake and alert so I could get ready after Kazumi. Unfortunately, my efforts failed and I fell fast asleep.  
  
When I again awakened, I sat straight up and looked around. I had forgotten where I was and how I got there. When I saw Kazumi sitting next to me, though, I started to remember. Then, I burst into uncontrollable laughter.  
  
Kazi-chan was wearing a navy blue dress with a red ribbon around her neck and in her hair.  
  
"You look like the Easter bunny attacked you!" I said choking over my laughter.  
  
"Oh shut it Kumiko!" she said glaring at me, "Besides, you have one too."  
  
She holds up a red top and a skirt uniform. I scrunch my face in disgust at the outfit. It was so long and not fashionable. How the hell can I go the whole day with this thing on!?  
  
"I did the same thing. Suichi told me that it wasn't supposed to be fashionable because it was a school uniform."  
  
"Well it sure isn't fashionable. I wonder if he'll let me alter it. It would be totally fine if I could just make a few alterations."  
  
I see Suichi walk by my door as he combs his incredibly long hair.  
  
"Suichi?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Can I alter this?"  
  
"As long as it still resembles a school uniform, and not a youkai fighting suit, sure."  
  
"Arigatou!" I shut my door and start on the ugly ningen uniform. For one thing, it was way too big and it made me look so fat! I know I shouldn't care, but I do. Second, there was no figgin' second, it just wasn't right!  
  
"Can I alter mine?"  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Why not!?"  
  
"You don't know how! Now leave me alone!" It took about an hour to alter the uniform and take a shower. Since I wasn't going to eat, we left at 7:40.  
  
As soon as we left the house, a strange person met us outside the house.  
  
"Hello Sugoi." Suichi greeted the odd looking person. (Sugoi is a Leopard hybrid youkai with a short attention span from Mr. Wuggles' story. He can talk to Puu!)  
  
"Who are they?" Sugoi asked looking questioningly to us.  
  
"This is Kumiko and Kazumi. They'll be staying with us for a while."  
  
"Whoa! And what is she wearing!? That has to be against school policy!" The voice which uttered these words was so loud and unbearable that I slumped to the ground in pain as I covered my ears. Surely this had to be some kind of banshee. "What's up with her?" The horrid noise said again.  
  
"WILL YOU SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH! KAMI-SAMA! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO AFTER THAT BUT JUST SHUT UP!" The sound was so horrible! I just had to say something to it.  
  
The ugly boy from which the sound came looked at me like I was crazy, and Suichi did nothing but try to hold in a laugh.  
  
"So anyway," started the piercing noise again, "Who is she?"  
  
I growled a low growl in my throat as Suichi helped me up. "Her name is Kumiko, and this is her little sister Kazumi. Although this is against school policy for her to wear he uniform like this, I think she can get away with it."  
  
KAZUMI

I was very mad at Kumi because she'd gotten me up so early. She said I would be going to school, whatever that was, and I was in second grade. I don't like Suichi very much, he was just too.......too.........I don't know! I just don't like him! Kumi seems to like him though, so I guess I'll have to live with it for a while. Koji was another person I didn't like, he was just a hentai, that's why I hated him. Most people say that I hate almost everyone I meet, but that's not true. I liked Sugoi!  
  
Sugoi was funny, and that blue thing he carried around was pretty cute. Although I couldn't understand it, Sugoi could.  
  
"Puu!"  
  
"What did he say Sugoi!?" I begged.  
  
"I swear you people never listen! Just like all the other times before, he said PUU!"  
  
"But what does it mean?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know, I wasn't paying attention."  
  
I giggled a little to seem more ningen like to the people walking by us. Kumi looked at me and rolled her eyes. "You don't have to be preppy Kazi- chan just happy."  
  
"Well isn't it the same thing to ningens!?"  
  
"Just like any other place, no Kazumiko! Now get rid of the attitude and go to school."  
  
I hated it when Kumi said my full name; it always meant I was in trouble. Great. Now I was in trouble and I had to go to a dumb ningen school. I hate these damn ningens!  
  
As I walked into the big building, I was greeted by an oversized woman in a blue dress.  
  
"Well aren't you adorable!?" she cooed at the top of her lungs. Her voice annoyed me, but I remembered what Koji said to me before we left about how soon we could get this done if I didn't act like a brat.  
  
I forced a smile on my face as the oversized woman asked me where my parents were. I told her that my sister had dropped me off. She didn't seem very content with my answer, but it must have been good enough, because she led me to a room with many ningen children.  
  
I wanted to kill them all so badly! They looked so happy and preppy and stupid! I hated the thought of being around them all day. Kumi said that I wouldn't have to be here long, but I knew better. Every second would feel like an eternity!  
  
A blonde haired, blue eyed girl came up to me with a red ball and a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Wanna pway wit my bawy?" she asked in a baby tone.  
  
"How can you talk that way? Doesn't it get annoying?"  
  
She looked at me as if I were crazy, then smiled again.  
  
"You're funny! My name's Mamiya!"  
  
I growled at her, not wanting to talk to her anymore, and watched her run off. Hey! If I could do that all day, this school might not be so bad after all!  
  
One question did bug me though, wasn't I supposed to be doing something other tan playing with little red balls?  
  
KUMI  
  
Kazumi didn't seem that thrilled to be going to school, but I was. As much as I did hate ningens, it seemed like fun. All the kids were running around and laughing, so it must not be that bad. The high school was only a block away from Kazumi's school, so we made good timing. As soon as we stepped up to the big red building with a huge clock on the top, a bell rang and all the kids started to go inside.  
  
"Where are they going? Isn't school out here?" Since I'd spent my whole life in the Makai, and did everything outside, school was new to me.  
  
"No, school is inside." Kurama smiled.  
  
"I thought the same thing." Sugoi piped up.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Iie, just wanted to make you feel better."  
  
I glared at him, "Sugoi, I'm going to kill you one of these days, just you wait!"  
  
"What did I do!?" he whined.  
  
"Oh just shut up!"  
  
"OK!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Does he always act like this?"  
  
"Yepper Doodles Pickle!" I heard an insane voice come from behind me.  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
"Edward." Kurama said like he was annoyed.  
  
"Do you not like her? I could kill her for you."  
  
"No, no," he said waving his hands with a sheepish smile, "That's quite alright."  
  
"Are you sure? 'Cause I could kill her."  
  
"I know you could, but I don't want you to."  
  
"But you sounded so annoyed."  
  
"Does Ed annoy Suichi!?" She yelled in a high pitched voice.  
  
"No, and please stop talking in third person like that."  
  
"But Ed likes talking in third person."  
  
"Fine Edward."  
  
"Hi Edward!" yelled Sugoi finally realizing that Ed was there.  
  
"Hi Sugoi! Did Puu say anything interesting?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
She reminded me of my little sister back in the Makai. She seemed so much like MW that it was scary! But this couldn't be her, if it was, how did she get here before me?  
  
"Who is she? Is she new? Where is she from? Tell me! Tell me!"  
  
Yep, she was like MW alright. A loudmouthed, annoying girl trying to set the record for most odd looks in a day.  
  
"I'm Kumi. Hai I'm new, and I'm from America."  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! America! That sounds cool!"  
  
"It's really not."  
  
The school bell rang again and we all started to walk inside.  
  
Once we got in, Kurama talked to some people in a room called 'School Office'. I tried as hard as I could to avoid them, but they just kept talking to me. They were so damn preppy!  
  
Then, we walked down some hallways to a slim door called a 'locker'. Kurama showed me how to put in the combination on the lock and put it on the locker.  
  
"I have to do this everyday!?" I yelled in frustration as I finally got the lock open after about 25 tries.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." He said trying to hold in a laugh.  
  
Though I doubted it, I smiled as he started to show me to my first class. Suddenly, another annoying ningen voice came from behind us.  
  
"Ohayoo Gozaimasu Suichi-san."  
  
He sighed then turned to face who was speaking. "Ohayoo Gozaimasu Mariko- san."  
  
"Who's she?" Mariko scoffed as she narrowed her eyes at me.  
  
"I'm Kumi and............................."  
  
"Did I ask you who you were!?"  
  
"It's my name; I thought I could say it. Are you the hime of the world or something?"  
  
"Iie, but I am the hime of this school, you'll learn that quickly. As for right now, I have to get to class. I've wasted my voice and my time with you. Ja ne Suichi." She flipped her hair one more countless time, and then walked off.  
  
"Ja ne Suichi." I mocked when Mariko had turned a corner.  
  
"Kumi, she might be quite annoying, but you don't want to get on her bad side.  
  
"That was her good side?"  
  
"It's just the ways she acts. Now come on, we'll be late for class." Short, I know, but I made it up to 13 pages. That's good enough for me! I'm so busy with end of the year crap! Ugh! Anyways, next chapter will be up soon. (I hope.) RR pickle people!


End file.
